Lullaby
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU Oneshot: Michael thought the birth of his daughter was going to be the happiest day of his life. He was right, but that same day brought on a great tragedy...


_**AN: This is a one shot songfic based and inspired by the Nickelback song, "Lullaby". Some what of a spoiler warning, if you saw the video, and/or heard the song, you know what type of ending this is going to have. Fair warning. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the story.**_

**LULLABY**

Michael ran along side his wife Miley, who was on the gurney, moaning and screaming as they rushed towards the delivery room. This was exciting to Michael, in an unspecified amount of time, the two of them were going to become parents. They were only married about a year, and this was going to be a day that he was not going to forget, he just knew it, and felt it deep within his heart.

Once they got to the delivery room, Michael was stopped at the door by a nurse. She told him that he had to get dressed in scrubs, and get into the delivery room with Miley. Michael nodded, and quickly dropped the jacket that he had on, and got into those scrubs, right quick.

Once he was dressed appropriately for the occasion, the doctor allowed him to get into the delivery room with his wife.

* * *

Michael held her hand as Miley pushed out their child. Miley was trying her hardest, and she knew that they were doing this for their child. Miley kept pushing, pushing with all the strength that she had in her body. Michael felt the hand of his wife leave his, and the doctor in front of Miley held up a child, a healthy little girl. Michael smiled, and began to cry as he saw his little girl in front of him. Michael then looked at Miley.

Then it happened.

Michael saw a look of anguish on Miley face, and she gave him a really weak smile before she closed her eyes.

The life support machine showed that she had slipped into cardiac arrest, and before Michael could ask what was going on, he was being dragged out of the delivery room as various doctors ran in. He knew it then that something was really wrong.

* * *

He sat there in the waiting room. He hated this feeling that he had, this feeling that was running through his body. He was basically helpless. His wife was... god knows what was happening to her. He hated this feeling that he had. He could do nothing about it.

Then he looked up, and saw a doctor walk right towards him.

"Sir, what's wrong? How is my baby? How is my wife?" Michael quickly asked him.

"The baby is fine. I have to talk to you, can we take a seat?" The doctor said, she lead him towards some seat somewhat far away from the rest of the hospital where they can talk in private.

"Where is my wife? Where is Miley?" Michael asked, looking around for her.

"Something happened." She quietly told him.

"What? What happed to her?" Michael asked, bracing himself for some terrible news.

"We lost her, she passed away." The doctor said.

Michael's heart shattered right there. The woman that he loved for five years, the woman that he loved ans worshiped, was gone and never coming back...

_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

Michael was so in a trance from losing his wife, he did not notice a female doctor bring in his little girl. She was bundled up, and she looked right into his eyes. Michael felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes. Those were Miley's eyes, alright. God, he was already seeing her every where...

* * *

Michael grabbed his daughter in the basinet, and was heading home. He had to go, and he hoped that he was going to do this with Miley, but that changed everything. He was about to head out the door, but something caught his eye.

_Adoption..._

He did not think twice, he grabbed the pamplet, and marched right out of the hospital.

* * *

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

A few weeks into being a single parent, Michael sat there, staring at the baby before him. What in the hell was he going to do? He had no idea how he was going to raise a child on his own. He had no idea what he was going to do with out Miley here with him. He then glanced at the adoption pamplet right next to the door.

_Am I really going to have to do that? _Michael thought to himself.

* * *

It was late at night, and Michael felt himself being forced awake. He knew that Destiny, the name of his daughter, was awake and was hungry. He slid himself out of bed, and walked to the kitchen, and put the bottle on. He went back to grab Destiny, and walked back and forth rocking her as the bottle was warming up. He was dead tired, basically after not getting some sleep all night.

This was hard, especially without Miley here with him.

"I can't take this. I really cannot take this anymore." Michael said, crying from frustration and exhaustion."

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio_  
_If you can hear me now_  
_I'm reaching out_  
_To let you know that you're not alone_  
_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_  
_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_So just close your eyes_  
_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Michael screamed at the top of his lungs. He was losing it now. Destiny was screaming at the top of her lungs, and it seemed to be because just so she could. Michael went to go and grab Destiny, and brought her to the living room, laid her on the floor in the open, and was about to change her as she continued to cry, then his phone fell out of his pocket.

Then Miley's picture and voice rang out through the silent room.

_"Michael, I cannot believe that we are going to be parents any day now. We are going to be there to see our little girl growing up. Destiny, this is your mom speaking. I just wanted you to know that me and your father love you very much. I am going to enjoy watching you grow up. I love you, my sweet little girl._

Michael looked at Destiny, and saw her reaching for the phone with Miley's face on it. Michael just smiled.

* * *

Michael just sat there on the floor with Destiny on his lap, watching his wedding video of him and Miley. Miley looked just so elegant and beautiful in the wedding dress she had on. Michael looked down at his little girl, and she crawled over to the tv, and put her hand on the tv.

Michael stood up, and went over to pick her up, and cradled her in his arms as he talked to her. He saw the adoption paper on the counter he walked to. He picked it up, and threw it into the garbage, and looked at the little girl in his arms.

_Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on_

_Just give it one more try_  
_To a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio_  
_If you can hear me now_  
_I'm reaching out_  
_To let you know that you're not alone_  
_And you can't tell_  
_I'm scared as hell_  
_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_So just close your eyes_  
_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

"Destiny, let me tell you all about your mom." Michael said, smiling as he carried her into her room.

_Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I hoped that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did typing it. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
